My Only Wish
by AnimeFan299110
Summary: Uraraka Ochako wants only one thing for Christmas: Izuku Midoriya's love. Can Class 1-A and All Might make her wish come true? Based on "My Only Wish" by Britney Spears. Izuku x Ochako. Rated T for Bakugou.


**Okay, guys! I know I said in Sex Ed that I would work on two chapters for Angelic Demon and then publish Family Matters, but in light of this being the holiday season, I had to write a songfic for Ochako and Midoriya. Just please go easy on me; this is my first songfic, so I don't know if what I am doing is right.**

* * *

 **Oh, and I do not own either My Hero Academia, its characters, and locations, nor the song by Britney Spears. (Through gritted teeth - Can't even get a freakin' break during the holidays). Anyways...HERE IS MY ONLY WISH THIS YEAR!**

 _Last night I took a walk in the snow_

 _Couples holding hands, places to go_

 _Seems like everyone but me is in love_

 _Santa can you hear me?_

As Uraraka Ochako walked down the street to the post office, she noticed a bunch of couples walking together, holding hands and giving each other loving looks. Ochako sighed; if there was one thing she disliked about the holidays, it was that she was single with no one to love her romantically. The truth was, she was hoping that this one boy in her class would share her feelings in return.

 _I signed my letter that I sealed with a kiss_

 _I sent it off_

 _It just said this_

 _I know exactly what I want this year_

 _Santa can you hear me_

As she approached the post office, she clutched the letter tightly in her mittens. The front of the letter said:

 **Santa Clause**

 **The North Pole**

Ochako couldn't help but smile a little as she looked at it. It had been nearly five yers since she stopped writing letters to Santa, asking for what she wanted each Christmas. But in the case of hoping the boy would love her in return, she was willing to write one last letter. She could still remember what she wrote down as clear as day.

 **Dear Santa Claus,**

 **I know I may be too old to be writing letters to you, but due to my situation, I figured I would write another one, for old times sake.**

 **Santa, all I want for Christmas is a certain someone who is very special to me. He is brave, kind, funny, willing to put other's needs before his own, determined, and all in all my personal hero. I have liked loved him for a while now, and I hope he loves me, too.**

 **So, Santa, as a last request...**

 **Please tell me that Izuku Midoriya loves me back. Either send me a sign or send him to me, either one works.**

 **Sincerely,**

 **Uraraka Ochako**

 _I want my baby (baby, yeah)_

 _I want someone to love me someone to hold me_

 _Maybe (maybe, maybe maybe) he'll be all my own in a big red bow_

Ochako giggled a bit at the thought of Deku with a big red bow wrapped around his neck like a bowtie with a nervous yet cute smile on his face.

"Well," she said as she put the letter into the mailbox, "here's to Christmas miracles."

 _Santa can you hear me?_

 _I have been so good this year and all I want is one thing_

 _Tell me my true love is near_

 _He's all I want, just for me underneath my Christmas tree_

 _I'll be waiting here_

 _Santa that's my only wish this year_

As she left the post office, she bumped her shoulder against someone whose face was covered by a thick wool scarf and winter hat.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there." she said apologetically.

"No harm done." the man said. As Ochako walked around the corner and out of sight, though, the man removed his hat and scarf to reveal himself as Sero Hanta, one of Ochako's fellow classmates at UA. Looking back and forth to make sure nobody would notice him, he used his long arms to reach into the mailbox until he pulled out Ochako's letter (it was a really old mailbox that had an open hatch). As he walked out of the post office undetected, he opened the letter and read it. "Well, well, well," he said as a grin spread across his face, "Looks like someone's going to be in for quite a Christmas surprise."

* * *

"YOU STOLE HER CHRISTMAS LETTER AND OPENED IT WITHOUT HER PERMISSION?" Iida yelled as he looked at Sero with a mixed look of shock and anger. Sero had just gotten back from the post office and had shown everyone, except Ochako, the letter, where he received mixed reactions. Some students, like Mina and Tooru, responded by squealing with delight, others, like Kaminari, Kirishima, and Mashirao, smiled and patted a stunned and shaking Midoriya on the back to congratulate him. But most, like Iida, looked at the Tape Quirk user with either annoyance or shock.

"Hanta," Shoto said, trying to be heard over Iida's ranting, "You do know that what you did counts as not only thievery, but also invasion of privacy, right?"

"Aren't you guys hearing what I'm saying?" Sero asked. "Ochako likes Midoriya!"

Midoriya, meanwhile, was at a loss for words. While Iida continued to argue with Sero, the One-For-All user was lost in his own little world, his mind racing at about 100 miles per hour by what he had heard. 'She...she likes me?' he thought as his body started shaking from the news he had heard. 'Ochako...l-l-likes ME?!' he screamed in his head as his face turned a deep shade of red. Ever since the day they met at the Entrance Exam, Ochako always held a special place in Midoriya's heart, but he was too scared to say anything to her. Now hearing this news about her liking him back, Midoriya felt like he had died and went to heaven.

"DEKU, YOU DUMBASS! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING?"

Bakugou's yelling brought Midoriya back to reality. He looked around to see the others glancing at him with confused and intrigued looks, save for Bakugou who had his trademark scowl on. "W-what?" he asked in confusion.

"I asked," Bakugou repeated, "What are you planning to do now that you know she likes you?"

Deku couldn't even comprehend that thought. The news was so sudden to him that he hadn't even thought about how to confess to Ochako. "W-well…" he began but continued to stutter, "I was…I-I mean…"

"As per fucking usual," Bakugou said as he saw Midoriya red in the face from embarrassment, "it's up to us to get you to actually fucking confess to her."

"Aww, Bakugou," Mina said with a smile on her face. "I didn't know you cared."

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT SHIT, PINKIE!" Bakugou yelled, turning his attention away from Midoriya. "I couldn't give a flying fuck if those two actually did get together! I just want them to stop stammering like a bunch of dumbasses whenever they're even looking at each other."

"But how are we gonna do this?" Kirishima asked, "I mean, it's not like we can just place Midoriya in a box and wrap it up, or put a big red bow around his neck and present him…to…Ocha…" Kirishima's eyes suddenly lit up with excitement. "I've got it!" he exclaimed. "But we need help from a certain pro hero."

* * *

 _Christmas Eve I just can't sleep_

 _Would I be wrong for taking a peek?_

 _'Cause I heard that you're coming to town_

 _Santa can you hear me?_

Ochako tossed and turned in her bed. It was Christmas Eve, two weeks after she dropped her letter into the mailbox. For obvious reasons, she couldn't fall asleep. Ever since she mailed that letter, she couldn't sleep; her thoughts were constantly about Midoriya.

 _Really hope that you're on your way_

 _With something special for me in your sleigh_

 _Oh please make my wish come true_

 _Santa can you hear me_

 _I want my baby (baby)_

 _I want someone to love me someone to hold me_

 _Maybe (maybe maybe) we'll be all the love under the mistletoe_

She began to imagine Midoriya standing in front of her with his kind smile, saying "I love you." As she looked up, she noticed mistletoe perched above them from the ceiling. Gulping, both she and Midoriya began to lean in to kiss each other.

Ochako shook that dream out of her head and patted her cheeks in annoyance. 'Like that'll happen tomorrow,' she thought as sleep finally took over.

* * *

Christmas morning started off uneventful; the dorms at U.A. were buzzing with excitement. Kirishima spent most of the morning lying on the couch with Mina lying on top of him and giving him "Christmas kisses". Mineta walked around with mistletoe attached to his head, hoping to get a kiss from any of the girls. But it failed as the girls ended up constantly avoiding him at any given chance. Bakugou had caused Kaminari to let out so much electricity that the Electric Quirk user went into his dummy phase, causing Kyoka to stifle a laugh. Ochako was enjoying talking to Tsuyu when she looked around and noticed something strange…Midoriya was nowhere to be found.

Before she could ask anyone where Midoriya was, a sudden gust of wind blew through the room. When the smoke cleared, Class 1-A looked to see All Might dressed head to toe in a Santa outfit, complete with a hat, a fake beard, and a stuffed bag. "HO HO HO," he shouted with such gusto, "TIS I, SANTA MIGHT!" Ochako had to cover her mouth quickly in order to prevent a laugh from escaping her lips. "I BRING SPECIAL GIFTS FOR EACH OF YOU YOUNGSTERS!" All Might bellowed as he began passing out gifts.

 _Santa can you hear me_

 _I have been so good this year_

 _And all I want is one thing_

 _Tell me my true love is near_

 _He's all I want just for me_

 _Underneath my Christmas tree_

 _I'll be waiting here_

 _Santa that's my only wish this year_

Ochako began to see many of the students become ecstatic about their gifts. Mineta received a yearly subscription to Playboy Magazine (much to the annoyance of his female classmates), a letter to Iida from Mei Hatsume, which contained a picture of her dressed in a sexy Santa outfit with the words 'Come to the shop anytime' and a kiss mark on the picture (Iida had to hide it in embarrassment), and an IPod to Kyoka from Kaminari (who gave him a millisecond peck on the cheek).

"And last, but not least, young Ochako!" All Might said as all but Ochako received their gifts.

"No offense, All Might," Ochako said as she saw the now empty bag in the pro hero's hand, "but I don't think there's anything left in that bag for me."

"As a matter of fact, there is." All Might said as he reached deep inside the bag and pulled out what looked like an opened letter.

'Is…is that my letter?' Ochako thought in shock and awe. 'I don't get it; how could he have gotten my…that guy I bumped into at the post office!' she thought as the truth hit her. 'He must have reached into the mailbox and pulled out my letter! But who could have that long of an arm…' she stopped as she turned to look at Sero with a dumbfounded look on her face. He responded in kind with a mischievous grin on his face.

 _I hope my letter reaches you in time_

 _Bring me a love I can call all mine_

"Young Ochako," All Might said, grabbing her attention, "you asked for a very specific gift this year. If you don't mind, I would like to read your letter aloud for everyone to hear!"

"You might as well, All Might," Ochako said in defeat, "pretty sure everyone else in this room has already read it."

Clearing his throat, All Might began. "Dear Santa Claus," he began, "I know I may be too old to be writing letters to you, but due to my situation, I figured I would write another one, for old times sake."

 _Cause I have been so good this year_

"Santa," the pro hero continued, "all I want for Christmas is a certain someone who is very special to me. He is brave, kind, funny, willing to put other's needs before his own, determined, and all in all my personal hero. I have liked loved him for a while now, and I hope he loves me, too."

 _Can't be alone under the mistletoe_

 _He's all want and a big red bow_

"So, Santa, as a last request..." All Might paused and smiled a little as he moved aside to reveal something, or rather someone, behind his back. Ochako gasped with surprise; standing in front of her wearing green pajamas and a big red bow around his neck and supporting a nervous smile on his face was Izuku Midoriya. Ochako's cheeks turned a pinkish hue as she realized that he might have heard/read the letter as well. "Please tell me that Izuku Midoriya loves me back. Either send me a sign or send him to me, either one works." All Might finished as he walked away to give the two students some time to themselves.

 _Santa can you hear me?_

 _I have been so good this year_

 _And all I want is one thing_

 _Tell me my true love is near_

"O-Ochako," Midoriya said as he walked slowly toward her, "I-is w-what you said in the letter t-t-true?"

Finally admitting defeat, Ochako replied, "Y-Yes; I-I've liked you for a l-l-long time, D-Deku. Ever since you s-saved me at the Entrance Exam. I've always l-liked how you never l-lose hope in the darkest of times, how you k-keep pushing forward with your dream no matter what, and how you can give me the strength to complete my own dream."

"I…I've liked you for a l-long time t-too, Ochako." Midoriya said nervously. "I've always l-liked how you see the good in every s-situation, how you always greet the day with a s-smile, how you always help me b-back up on my feet whenever I feel like the weight of the world is on my shoulders, and how you also give me the strength to complete my dream as well."

 _He's all I want just for me_

 _Underneath my Christmas tree_

 _I'll be waiting here_

 _Santa that's my only wish this year_

Beside them, both of them could here Mina and Tooru saying "Daaaaw." Both Ochako and Midoriya couldn't help but smile a little as they continued to look at each other. "Hey lovebirds," Mina said slyly, "look above you."

Both Midoriya and Ochako looked above at the ceiling and blushed at what they saw. Hanging above and right between them was a piece of mistletoe. "You know the tradition, you two," Kirishima said, sounding just as slyly as his girlfriend, "You have to kiss under the mistletoe; it's the rule."

Both heroes in training looked at each other, their faces turning a bright pinkish hue. "W-w-well," Midoriya said, "I-I-I g-g-guess we s-s-should k-k-keep with the tr-tr-tradition."

"A-A-Agreed." Ochako said nervously. The two of them began to lean ever so slowly towards each other, their lips puckering up for the anticipated connection. Their classmates leaned in with baited breath, waiting for the golden moment.

 _Well he's all I want just for me underneath my Christmas tree_

 _Oh I'll be waiting here_

After what seemed like an eternity, Ochako and Midoriya's lips finally connected with each other. It was small at first, but soon the two of them relaxed as they began to deepen it. Ochako was able to feel Midoriya's rough lips, while he felt her soft ones. Soon, Ochako's arms began to wrap themselves around the back of Midoriya's neck. Midoriya responded in kind by wrapping his right arm across her back, while he place his left hand on the back of her head.

Meanwhile, the rest of Class 1-A were going ecstatic. Iida was wiping tears of happiness from his eyes, Kirishima, Mashirao, and Kaminari were whistling and yelling out congratulations, Bakugou mumbled something about "bunch of morons" and "about damn time", Mineta was crying due to the fact that he lost the opportunity to "get some from Ochako", Mina, Tooru, and Kyoka were cheering for Ochako, and Momo, Shoto, and the others all just smiled at the new couple of Class 1-A. Even All Might, still in his Santa getup, gave Midoriya a thumbs-up of approval.

After a full minute, Ochako's and Midoriya's lips parted for breath. Midoriya looked at the girl of his dreams and asked, "So…do you like your gift?"

Ochako couldn't help but smile as she responded, "Like it? I love it!" Then she rested her head into Midoriya's chest and whispered, "Now and forever."

 _Santa that's my only wish this year_

* * *

 **And that was "My Only Wish". Hope you all enjoyed it. A couple of notes:**

 **1\. The three couples that will be featured the most in my My Hero Academia fanfics will be Ochako x Izuku, Kirishima x Mina, and Iida x Mei.**

 **2\. Tried to tone down on the female responses to Mineta, I know some of you weren't happy with how they treated him in Sex Ed**

 **With all that said, I'm going to take a break during the holidays before I begin writing the two chapters for Angelic Demon and then Family Matters. Remember, favorite, comment, and FOLLOW ME, NOT THE STORY, if you want to read more stories in the future. This is AnimeFan2991 wishing all of you readers Happy Holidays and to go beyond…PLUS ULTRA!**


End file.
